


These Small Hours

by tigermochaeyu



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Like rot your teeth it’s so cute fluff, all fluff, enjoy my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: Kimberly loves the little moments with Trini





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Little Wonders by Rob Thomas, give it a listen while you read if you want!

She takes your breath away in the sunset.

As you sit beside her on the cliff side, watching her tilt her head back with laughter, her eyes crinkled shut in amusement, the golden sun bouncing off of her skin, you can’t help but to commit this moment to memory for the rest of your life.

Her eyes open, land on you, and the smile on her face grows exponentially, if that were even possible. She leans forward without warning, capturing your lips, and it knocks the breath out of your lungs just like it had the first time. Like it has every time.

She can’t keep kissing you, her smile is making it hard to kiss back, and you find yourself laughing against her lips, placing your hand atop her own because you can’t go a moment without feeling her beside you. Your hand runs through her hair, the unbraided side because you know she would murder you for ruining their structure, and she melts in your touch.

The sun hits her eyes at just the right angle and turns brown into a ring of gold, reminding you of her color, of the box in your pocket, and you can’t help but kiss her again.

The sun is steadily sinking below the horizon and you know it’s time. You’ve known it was time since you chased her all those years ago, when she finally let you catch her, let you love her. You make your way to your feet, laughing at the whine of protest that leaves her mouth and the confused scrunch of her brows when she stands with you.

You tell her how much you love her, especially in these small moments. The moments that seem so meaningless to anyone watching but are the ones that keep you up late at night with a lopsided smile on your face. You tell her there’s no one else you want to fight next to, to run after, to love, and drop down onto one knee.

The way her eyes widen comically is adorable, and you can’t stop the smile on your face as you reach for the box in your pocket, as you open it to reveal a small ring with a pink gem atop it. 

Her immediately reaction is to laugh through her growing tears, making fun of you for putting your color on top of it. You just smile, shaking your head amusedly as you tell her you want her in your color for the rest of your lives. The comment makes her breath hitch, and your smile softens but holds no less meaning than it had before.

You ask her the question, the one that’s been on your lips for what feels like forever, and you release a breath of relief when she nods frantically, whispering a quick yes before you’re standing, wrapping her in your arms, kissing her with all the love you can muster.

The ring fits on her finger perfectly, just like she has fit in your life all these years, just like she’ll fit in the rest of your life.


	2. These Little Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it part two here we go

You fall in love all over again at sunset.

Your friends assumed it would've been you behind the scenes, waiting for the music, waiting for the cue. But here you are, stood at the end of the line, toes wriggling in the sand, watching the sun fall beneath the horizon, with two of your best friends flanking either side of you.

A tender song rings out into the air, and you finally see her. You see her and your eyes fill with tears of joy, still in disbelief that this is real, that this is happening. Her arm is linked with Jason's at they walk across the beach, and you can't believe that she is real.

Because yellow has always been her color, but the white of her dress makes her look angelic, the sun creating a halo of light around her, her brown locks golden in the light. Jason looks like a proud father, staring up at you as you give him a watery smile, laughing through your tears when he almost trips. 

Her smile is blinding as she looks at you, her own eyes filling with tears that no doubt mirror your own, and Jason gives her a tight hug before handing her off to you, hugging you as well before moving to stand beside Billy, grabbing his husband's hand lovingly.

The minister looks between the two of you with a soft smile on his face as you lift the veil over her head, a choked sob leaving your mouth when you see just how beautiful she looks unobscured by the thin white material. She smiles at you, so blindingly bright that the sun cannot possibly compare, and you hold her hands tightly in your own.

The ceremony begins, but you can't seem to focus on anything other than the beautiful woman in front of you. She was never the type to doll up, never thought it was necessary, and you agreed because how could someone as beautiful as her need anything else to make herself look better. But the light makeup on her face makes her eyes pop and the red lipstick makes her look even more kissable and it's taking everything in your power to not kiss her before you're told.

You exchange vows, hers short but so charged with emotion that you can't help the tears that fall down your cheeks. You tell her what you told her when you proposed, that the little moments with her mean everything to you, and that you can't wait to make more of them for the rest of your lives together.

The minister finally ends the ceremony, and the name Trinity Marie Hart is the most heavenly thing that's ever touched your lips until you kiss hers, your wife's lips, and the world around you fades into nothingness. 

Because every watched sunset, every stolen kiss, every hand held, every little wonder that has ever been exchanged between the two of you has led you to this moment. With the love of your life fitting perfectly in your arms, smiling at you with that pink diamond encrusted ring sitting perfectly on her finger.


End file.
